


Your love is an abyss for my heart to eclipse

by TwoBoysInABand



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoysInABand/pseuds/TwoBoysInABand
Summary: Tyler Joseph is tired of being a virgin, so he enlists the help of a man who calls himself 'The Deflowerer'





	1. Am I coming out of left field

"Dude why don't you just go to a club or bar? Someone will happily snatch that cute ass up quick. Hell I'll even do it if you want."

Tyler throws a couch pillow at Brendon. "Shut up, Urie."

"It was worth a shot." Brendon laughs and throws the pillow back at Tyler.

"You almost knocked my laptop down. Chill."

"So lets see what this deflowerer looks like," Brendon says as he scoots over next to Tyler on the couch.

Tyler is sitting, laptop propped up on his lap and currently about to click on a link his friend Mark sent him. He nervously clicks the link and scrolls down the page.

"Holy shit, he's fucking hot." Brendon squeezes Tyler's arm enthusiastically.

"I don't know Bren," Tyler says, running a hand through his hair. "He kind of looks weird; I'm not sure if he's even my type."

Brendon sighs. "Tyler, no one is your type. That's the problem."

"There is nothing wrong with having standards," Tyler mumbles to himself, still scanning the website.

"So this guy only does virgins? Man what a job."

Tyler rolls his eyes. "That's what it says. Says he wants to provide an experience he wishes he had when losing his."

"Aw that's kind of sweet actually." 

"There's a list of services he provides too right here. Standard ,kinks, role-playing..."

"I can do that, Ty. Already told you that. I'll pretend to be a ninja if you want and come for you while you are sleeping. I'll be in and out that ass before you even know what's happening." Brendon has a sickening smirk on his face. 

"Bye Urie, I think that's enough of your help for today." Tyler points to the door without even looking up at him .

"Fine." Brendon throws his hands dramatically in the air while walking out of the door. Suddenly the door opens back up and he is poking his head back in. "I'll even call you the next day, I promise."

The door slams shut to Tyler throwing a pillow at Brendon's head. He pulls out his phone and texts Mark.

> Ty: Remind me again why I'm friends with Brendon?
> 
> Mark: Temporary insanity?
> 
> Ty: Does that last five years?
> 
> Mark: Probably when you are friends with him.
> 
> Mark: You checked out that link I sent you yet?
> 
> Ty: Looking at it right now. Are you sure this is safe? The guy looks a little sketchy.

Tyler can practically see Mark rolling his eyes and sighing on the other end of the phone. He seems to provoke that response from his friends lately. They are tired of hearing him complain about being a virgin just as much as he was tired of being one.

> Mark: Yes Tyler. I checked it out myself. 100% legit. You know me, I wouldn't have sent you that if everything wasn't on the up and up.

He knows Mark is right and he trusts him with his life after all.

> Mark: Just fill out an application Tyler or I'm doing it for you and if I have to do that, I'm throwing in some kinky shit too.
> 
> Ty: Fine.
> 
> Ty: Remind me again why I'm friends with you too?
> 
> Mark: Bye Ty. Send me proof after or else!

He clicks the application link.

It's pretty standard stuff so he gets to work.  
Well standard enough he thinks until the last two questions. 

> Name: Tyler Joseph  
>  Age: 24  
>  Gender: Male  
>  E-mail address: Tyjo18@yahoo.com  
>  Services: Standard package  
>  Payment option chosen: Paypal  
>  Cats or Dogs: Cats??  
>  Do you believe in aliens: Maybe. You don't like think you are one or something right?

The bottom of the application says to allow up to 24 hours for a response on being approved or denied. Tyler puts the laptop on the coffee table in front of him and starts nervously biting his nails. He's nervous about possibly being denied; it's not even something he considered. 

He refreshes the the email page a few times. He feels like he is being desperate but doesn't care. Tyler is kind of desperate though. He just doesn't want his first time to be with some drunk asshole from a club or someone that might not care that he is a virgin and hurt him. He's had his fair share of bad experiences trying that route already.

This seems like a safer bet for everything to go okay. After thirty minutes of refreshing, a new email was in his Inbox.

> Tyler,
> 
> You've been approved. Please reply back with your phone number and what time is convenient to call you. 
> 
> Thanks,  
>  Josh
> 
> P.S. I don't think I'm an alien. I just like them :)

Oh shit.

Tyler is shaking as he types out his response.  
He puts his number and that he was free to talk at any time. He is definitely afraid he's going to sound like a complete idiot on the phone. He wonders how he's going to have sex with this guy if he is scared to even talk to him.

To Josh.

The deflowerer has a name; a nice one at that. Tyler is lost in thought when the sudden ringing from his phone startles him. _Okay be cool. Try_ _not to sound like such a flipping mess. Don't ruin this_ , he thinks before answering.

"Hello?" Tyler says, higher pitched than he means to.

"Is this Tyler?"

"Yes, Is this Josh?" He freezes and mumbles, "Shit." He feels like he has already made it even more awkward .

"Okay breathe Tyler, you are fine, I promise." Josh lets out a gentle chuckle into the phone and Tyler melts at how cute it is.

"Sorry, I just feel awkward talking on the phone."

"Would you rather meet for a face to face consultation instead? That would be fine if it makes you more comfortable."

Tyler's heart is racing.

"Tyler are you there?"

"Uh, yeah. I um."

"Look, let's just meet tomorrow at the park on Whittier. We can have some privacy to talk. Four good for you?"

"Yeah, I can do four."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Tyler."

Tyler's heart flutters at the way Josh said his name. He groans to himself. _Are you seriously getting butterflies over someone you spoke to once...who is the deflowerer_. Before he can think about that more, panic starts to set in. Oh shit. He is meeting this guy tomorrow. What's he going to wear? What if the guy thinks he is ugly? What if he rejects him?Tyler groans as he pulls out his phone to text the one person he knows will be good at helping him with this. 

> Tyler: I need you to come over tomorrow and help me with something.
> 
> Urie: I knew you would change your mind. ;)
> 
> Tyler: Bren...don't make me regret asking you for your help. Just come around two.
> 
> Urie: I'll be there. Cock out ready to rock out.

Great. Tyler's virginity is now riding on Brendon Urie. He should have just asked Mark but let's face it, he's not exactly oozing style and personality.

*

There is a knock on the door. Tyler runs to open it. This is the only time you will see him actually excited to see Brendon. He is leaning with one hand on the door frame, somehow managing to look more menacing than usual. "You summoned me?" He asks, pointing down at his crotch.

"Just get inside asshole."

"Oooo extra sassy today; I'm already hard," Brendon says walking past Tyler and smiling. Tyler is already regretting this as he leads him to his bedroom. "Not wasting any time I see." He plops down on Tyler's bed and pats the side of him.

Tyler sighs as he walks over to his closet and opens it. "I need your help picking out something to wear. I'm meeting that guy at the park today for a consultation."

"Oh shit. You actually went through with it!" Brendon jumps up from the bed before grabbing Tyler in a hug and spinning him around. 

"Put me down Urie."

"My TyTy is going to finally get that cherry picked." Brendon is beaming with excitement.

"Calm down. It's just a meeting today, which I'm going to miss if you keep talking."

Brendon motions to his lips before pretend zipping them and walking to the closet. He is picking out and tossing a few shirts and jeans onto the bed. Tyler is eyeing everything, unsure. Brendon is done raiding his closet and now holding up different shirt/pant combos to Tyler. They both finally agree on a sleeveless black and white shirt and black skinny jeans. The shirt was a little long and baggy on him but Brendon said it was good to show off his tattoos because they are sexy.

With Brendon's help, it doesn't take long before Tyler is dressed and it is time to leave. Brendon insisted on driving him for 'safety' but Tyler knew that it's just so he can check Josh out in person. He is kind of glad he is bringing him though. If he drove himself, he probably would end up chickening out and turning around.

"We are almost there." Brendon says, turning and winking at Tyler.

His hands feel sweaty and his heart is beating so fast he is scared it was going to burst out of his chest. They arrive at the park and Brendon parks the car. He's fifteen minutes early but he's glad because he has a few minutes to try to calm himself down. Tyler opens the door. He braces himself on it afraid he might faint from nerves as he gets out. He leans down and pokes his head back in the car. "I shouldn't be too long. Stay here." Tyler warns.

"No problem lover boy" Brendon laughs as Tyler closes the door.

Tyler makes his way to a bench he sees out of the way of most of the foot traffic. Josh did say something about privacy so he wanted to make sure they got it. He spends the next few minutes looking around, eyes darting from the ground to the parking lot. His phone buzzes from his pocket. It is Brendon of course, tyler thinks rolling his eyes. The boy can't give him a moment of peace if he tried.

> Urie: Yellow haired hottie headed your way. Fuck, I may suddenly become a virgin...man.

Tyler puts away his phone and quickly runs a hand through his hair. He is praying to god that he looks good enough. What am I doing? he thinks as _abort abort abort_ flashes through his head and he finds himself standing up, ready to run the opposite way. Before he can take a step he hears someone approach him from behind.

"Tyler?"

Tyler turns around awkwardly fast and is now face to face with Josh himself. His heart stops. He is even better looking in person than in his pictures.

Josh is smiling wide and Tyler could do nothing but stare, mouth hanging open. "Are you Tyler?" He asks again.

"Y..yeah. I'm Tyler."

Josh's smile now turns into a look of slight surprise and confusion as he gestures towards the bench before sitting down. They both just awkwardly sit there staring at each other before Josh finally breaks the silence. "Sorry..its just you aren't who I was expecting..." Tyler feels instant panic. He knew it. He knows he is about to be rejected. Josh must see the panic on his face. "No no. It's not a bad thing. I just wasn't expecting you. I mean....oh god...nevermind."

They both are now blushing and completely silent. "So..what now?" Tyler asks, surprising himself by speaking.

"Well the consultations are usually just for the client to ask any questions they have. About myself or the process. So please go ahead with any questions you might have."

Tyler doesn't have any questions prepared since he was so focused on actually meeting Josh that nothing else seemed to matter.  
He thought of a few things off the top of his head. "Um. Do you have a lot of clients? I just noticed you responded to my email so fast is all..."

Josh bites his bottom lip and Tyler can see him blushing again a little. "I have a few a month. I've only been doing this for eight months. Uh. I answered your application fast because I was intrigued...You are my first male client actually."

Tyler is shocked by that. "Oh. I mean...how...do you know what..."

"I am bisexual Tyler and have experience in that aspect so, no worries there," Josh answers smiling.

"How old are you?"

"Same age as you."

"Is this like your full time job?"

"Hardly." Josh laughs."I actually play the drums for a local band here too."

"So why do this then?"

"I got into it from an aquantice of mine. I just..like my website says, I want to provide an experience I didn't have, you know?"

"Are you gentle?" Tyler asks, looking into Josh's eyes.

"Incredibly gentle. Everything is catered exactly how you want it. Every kiss, every touch.." Tyler feels Josh gently stroking his knee while he says that, sending shivers throughout his body.

Josh pulls his hand away and clears his throat. "Do you have anymore questions?"

"None that I can think of."

"So when would be good for you Tyler? Let me know and I'll check my calendar and schedule you," He says, pulling out his phone.

"Oh, are you available Wednesday night?" Tyler asks shyly.

Josh is scrolling through his phone. "Okay, I can do Wednesday at eight if that sounds good to you?"

"That sounds perfect," Tyler answers, looking at the ground.

"Just wear whatever you want to wear; don't worry about anything else. Oh and if you have any more questions or concerns, please feel free to text or call me, okay?" Josh stands up."I'll see you Wednesday Tyler."

Tyler looks up at Josh who smiles and is now walking away. Wanting to avoid an awkward walk back to the parking lot next to Josh, Tyler waits until he no longer sees him before getting up. Tyler's mind is swimming with a million thoughts right now as he walks back to the car. In two days this gorgeous man is going to be taking his virginity. He gets into the car. He is greeted by a very excited Brendon who looks like he is about to bombard him with a hundred questions.

Tyler speaks up before he can, "He's coming Wednesday at eight. Yes he was nice. Yes I'm excited and nervous. No it's not a big deal so drop it."

He can practically hear Brendon squeak. "Okay okay. Just this one thing... A certain yellow haired beauty was sure smiling a whole lot walking back to his car. Just saying."

Tyler doesn't respond. He just looks out of the window and smiles the rest of the ride home.


	2. Feel it still

_Shit_.

That has been a common phrase today in Tyler's apartment. He's been cleaning all day and trying to make sure everything is absolutely perfect for tonight. Every little thing is frustrating him. He knows it's just nerves; everything is spotless and he can't possibly reorganize everything anymore than it already is. He stands in the living room and sighs. It's four. Brendon and Mark are getting there at five-thirty. They are bringing take out and Brendon is going to help him get ready again.

*

Tyler is pacing the living room when he hears a knock on the door. He opens it and there are his two idiot friends with big eager idiot smiles on their faces. Tyler rolls his eyes and lets them inside. Brendon is dancing his way into the apartment. He is acting like he is the one about to get laid or something. Mark brings the bags of food into the kitchen. "Jesus Joseph, I'm afraid to touch anything in here. You took off of work and cleaned obsessively all day didn't you?"

"Well yeah. Was I supposed to leave everything dirty?"

"I don't think he's going to be worried about anything but that sweet ass, Ty," Brendon says winking.

"Why did I agree to have you guys over?"

"Because you love us," Mark says from the kitchen.

"Debatable," Tyler mumbles under his breath.

*

After they eat dinner, Mark cleans the kitchen while Tyler brings Brendon to his bedroom again to pick out an outfit. Tyler sits on the edge of his bed as Brendon rifles though his closet. "Are we looking to get dressed up or something casual and comfortable?"

Tyler shrugs.

"Well I'm assuming your clothes won't be on that long anyway," Brendon says giggling. Tyler doesn't respond, gaze frozen in front of him. The bed suddenly dips next to him. "Are you okay? You're being oddly quiet."

"I don't know Bren, I'm scared."

"You don't have to do this if you aren't ready, Ty." Brendon wraps an arm around him.

"I want to do it...I'm just as scared that I'm going to be bad at it or do something wrong..." Tyler says, tears running down his face.

Brendon squeezes him tighter into the side hug. "Oh Ty, you are going to do fine, I promise. You said you are his first male client right?" Tyler nods. "Well I bet he is just as nervous as you are then." Brendon gently strokes Tyler's hair.

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it," he says, letting Tyler out of the embrace and walking back to the closet.

"Thank you Brendon." Tyler's smiling and wiping the tears from his face.

Brendon doesn't answer but instead holds up Tyler's wonder woman costume from last Halloween. "This just might work," He says throwing it on the bed.

"Urie, I am not wearing that." Tyler laughs and tosses the costume back to Brendon. "Alright, get serious. I still need time to shower and stuff."

They settle on a grey and black stripped shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Okay he's going to be here in forty minutes. Scram." Tyler is practically pushing Mark and Brendon to the Door.

"You better call me after Joseph. I want every juicy detail," Brendon says, winking.

Tyler thinks about throwing something sassy back his way but instead he just mouths thank you to him. Brendon smiles and closes the door.

A few minutes later, Tyler's phone buzzes.

> Urie: Lover boy is already here waiting in his car. He is ready for some Ty! Details. Don't forget. Maybe work in my name as well. How your poor virgin friend Brendon needs some dick too. 

Tyler rolls his eyes as he blushes. Josh is already here this early waiting?

He quickly showers and gets dressed. Not long after, he hears a soft knock on the door and Tyler freezes. It's him. He starts internally freaking out. He doesn't know what to do or how to act.  Another soft knock and Tyler takes a deep breath, walking towards the door. He presses his forehead to it for a second before slowly opening it.

"Hi," Josh says smiling.

"Hi." Tyler smiles back. 

They both stand there awkwardly looking at each other. "Can I come in?" Josh asks, still smiling.

"Oh y..yeah. Sorry," Tyler says moving out of the way.

Josh sets the large duffle bag he is carrying down next to the couch and sits down.

"Can I get you anything to drink? I have water, wine.."

"Water is good, thank you." Tyler hands Josh a bottle of water and sits down next to him. "We can talk for a little while if you want?" Josh asks as he is turning to face him on the couch.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Tyler says shyly, turning to face him as well.

"So what do you do for work?"

"Don't laugh..but I work for Geek Squad at Best Buy," he answers smiling. 

"Beauty and brains," Josh says just barely loud enough for Tyler to hear.

"What's that?" Tyler asks blushing.

"Oh nothing," Josh answers, looking away. 

The next hour is spent telling each other random things and stories. Lots of laughing between them at how much they actually have in common. They eventually run out of things to talk about and sit quietly for a little while until Josh breaks the silence. "You look amazing tonight Tyler," He says really fast. "Sorry, I've just wanted to say that to you since you opened the door."  
   
"You too." Tyler smiles at him nervously. 

Josh scoots closer to him. His heartbeat picks up a little as he sees the look in Josh's eyes. "Is this okay?" Josh asks as he gently runs his fingers along Tyler's arm.

"Yes," Tyler answers, voice shaky.

"This?" he asks, running his hand along the side of Tyler's face, stopping at his lips and grazing a finger over them.

"Kiss me please." Tyler says almost in a whisper. Josh cups his jaw and pulls him in close enough to connect their lips.

 _Soft_.

Soft is what Josh is. Tyler can't remember a kiss ever this soft. Lips part, tongues gently intertwine with each other. Tyler lets out a low moan into Josh's mouth and he seems to kiss Tyler a little harder now. 

 _More_.

Tyler needs more. He breaks the kiss apart long enough to push Josh's back against the couch and straddle his lap. "Tyler..." Josh says in a moan as Tyler gentle rocks against him. He doesn't answer, just continues grinding down onto him, his head buried in Josh's neck, smothered moans escaping. Josh's arms are wrapped around him; wet kisses being placed on any exposed surface of Tyler's. 

 _Hard_.

That's what Tyler feels between both of their laps. He moves his hand to rub Josh through his jeans. "Tyler, f...." Josh moans as he grabs his neck and reconnects their lips, his other hand makes his way down to Tyler's ass, grabbing it and pressing him harder against him.

 _Ready_.

"R..ready Josh." Tyler says, out of breath, climbing off of his lap.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Tyler couldn't be more sure.

Josh quickly gets up and grabs his duffel bag and places a kiss on Tyler's lips. "Stay here baby, I'll be back."

 _Baby_?

Tyler plops back onto the couch, breathing hard.

 _Lust_.

Lust is practically vibrating throughout his entire body. From his head, that's still wet from Josh's kisses, to his toes that were just curled a few minutes ago. He's never wanted anything as much as he wants Josh right now.

 _Come_.

"Come on, Tyler, everything is ready," Josh says as he grabs his hand and gently pulls him from the couch. He keeps their hands locked together as he leads them into Tyler's bedroom. There are candles lit everywhere. Room scented with the smell of Vanilla. Tyler takes a deep breath to take it all in. There's a speaker on his dresser; a song he recognizes as 'sweater weather' coming from it. 

Arms are suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind.

 _Kisses_.

Kisses are what Josh is placing up Tyler's neck and jaw before turning him around to face him. "Is your room okay like this? Just let me know if it's n..."

"No, it's perfect," Tyler says smiling.

Josh caresses one of his cheeks. "Your smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

Tyler's heart skips a beat. He nudges his face into the touch, bringing Josh's hand into his and kissing it before slipping one of Josh's fingers into his mouth. Josh bites his lip hard and moans before pulling Tyler into another kiss.

 _Clothes_. 

"Clothes off, please," Tyler says, tugging lightly on Josh's shirt.

"Of course, whatever you want, baby." Josh raises his arms up so Tyler can easily slide it off.

_Baby?_

Josh takes Tyler's shirt off. His fingers tracing softly over Tyler's tattoos on his chest,down his stomach and to the button on his jeans. He looks into his eyes, asking for permission. Tyler nods, breath rapid as he feels the button being undone. He mimics Josh and unbuttons his jeans as well.

 _Sit_.

"Sit down on the bed." Tyler sits on the edge as Josh kneels on one knee in front of him. He takes Tyler's shoes off. His socks follow. Josh looks up at Tyler as he hooks his fingers under the waist of his jeans and boxers. Once Tyler nods, he asks him to lay back before he stands back up and starts slowly pulling them down, gaze staying on Tyler's eyes the whole time. 

Tyler wiggles out of the rest when they reach his ankles and kicks them off.

"Can you scoot up and sit against the headboard?" Josh asks, looking down over him. Tyler does just that and watches as Josh now takes off his own jeans and boxers.

 _Pounding_.

Pounding is what Tyler's heart is doing as he watches Josh get on the bed and slowly crawl towards him. Josh makes it to Tyler's feet. He places a wet kiss on the top of his foot. His ankle. Shin. Knee. Lower thigh. Upper thigh. He stops there and looks up at Tyler. "Is it okay if I touch you?" eyes glancing down.

"Yes please," Tyler says, a little breathless. Josh takes him in his hand, slowly stroking. "Oh..." Tyler moans. He's never had anyone else's hand on him before. It is a soft and gentle hand. Who it is attached to, is the best part though.

Still stroking, Josh moves over him to kiss him for a few minutes before he moves back down, stopping over his hips. "Can I?" he asks licking his lips.

It takes a second for Tyler to realise what Josh is asking. "O..oh...."

"Is that a yes?"

Tyler nods quickly.

Josh smiles and places small kisses where his hand just was.

 _Warm_.

Warm is all Tyler feels in every bone in his body as Josh takes all of him at once. His head is leaning against the headboard, eyes rolled back, Tyler's entire body feels like it's on fire. He looks back down at Josh who immediately locks eyes with him. Tyler runs his fingers through Josh's hair and he feels Josh moan around him.

He comes back up and kisses Tyler, hard. They pull apart from the kiss and Tyler gives Josh a look.

He doesn't need to say anything else, Josh knows that look. "I need you to roll onto your stomach, okay baby?."

 _Baby_?

Tyler rolls over slowly. He turns his head and sees Josh getting some items out of his bag. Josh crawls back over to him, placing the items next to Tyler and he eyes them.

"Lube, I have to.." Josh is trying to say.

"I know."

"Condoms.."

"Yeah..."

 _Burning_.

Burning as a finger slips in slowly while Josh places kisses on Tyler's back. "Doing okay?"

"Yes," he moans out.

Two fingers. Three.

 _Need_.

"Need" is all Tyler has to say before Josh was gently rolling him onto his back and kissing him again. Tyler's knees are raised to his chest; Josh puts himself where his fingers just were.

 _Intense_.

Intense is how it feels to Tyler as Josh pushes in a little bit at a time, taking the time for him to adjust. The pace is continued until he is fully in. "You can move." Josh does. Intense slowly becomes a different kind of intense.

Tyler is looking into Josh's eyes, both of them letting out breathy moans.

"You look so beautiful baby," he says leaning over him and giving him a kiss.

 _Baby_?

Josh hooks his arms under Tyler's shoulders and tells him to wrap his arms and legs around him. Josh sits back on his legs, Tyler now straddling him. "Is this good?"

"It's so good." Tyler moans, burying his head into Josh's neck. Josh moves both hands down to Tyler's ass, grabbing it. He moves Tyler, rhythm in sync to Tyler's moans.

 _Yes_.

"Yes." Is all that fills the room between them. Over and over again.

 _Close_.

"Close," Tyler says and Josh wraps a hand around him, stroking.

 _Loud_.

Loud is what Tyler is as he finishes over Josh's hand.

 _Still_.

Still is Josh underneath him, with two more thrusts. He carefully lays Tyler down on the bed before laying beside him. He turns to Tyler. "You were perfect, baby. So good."

 _Baby_?

"Thank you, I mean, so were you." Tyler says, blushing a little as he turns over and puts an arm across his chest.

Josh strokes his hair and seems to be studying his face.

 _Stay_.

"Stay," Tyler says as he closes his eyes.

Josh does.

*

Tyler's eyes open to a repeated knock on the door. He looks over next to him at Josh and smiles.

Josh's eyes open as tyler rolls out from under his arm and leg that were slung over him. "Good morning," Josh says smiling.

"Good morning," Tyler says smiling back. There is another knock and he sighs. "I need to go get that." Tyler gets up, quickly throwing on his clothes from last night.

"Brendon?" he asks, peeking through the peep hole. Tyler opens the door.

"Breakfast." Brendon holds up coffee and a bag.

Against better judgement, Tyler lets him in. "So..why are you here this early in the morning?" Tyler asks in a loud whisper.

"You weren't answering my texts. I thought you might be dead."

"Well I'm clearly not," Tyler answers, still whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" It hits Brendon. "Oh shit, is he still here?!"

"Shh and yes," Tyler says, blushing.

Josh is now walking into the living room and Brendons face lights up. Tyler throws him a glare as if to tell him not to say anything stupid as Josh walks over.

"Brendon this is Josh. Josh this is my friend Brendon."

They shake hands. "Nice meet you, Brendon."

"Mister deflowerer," Brendon says bowing his head a little. Brendon locks eyes with a not so happy Tyler. "Well, I better get going," he says, handing Tyler the coffee and food. "You guys have a nice breakfast." He smirks and winks as he walks out of the door.

"He seems... interesting.."

Tyler laughs. "Yeah that's one way of putting it."

After they eat breakfast, they have to say their goodbyes. Tyler has work in a hour. When they reach the front door, Josh pulls Tyler into a kiss before walking out. He almost looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. He shrugs it off as he closes the door and smiles. 

*

Later that night Brendon comes over. "So," he says, sitting down on the couch.

Tyler sits down next to him, handing him a glass of wine. "Just ask what you want to ask, Urie," he says while rolling his eyes.

"Did you mention me like I asked?" Brendon asks, smiling. Tyler hits him on the arm and laughs. "Ouch, okay, sorry," Brendon says, rubbing his arm. "So how was it?"

Tyler takes a long sip from his glass and then smiles. "Amazing." 

Brendon smiles too. "So how did he do it? The ole piledriver or did you ride him like a good boy?"

"I'm not answering that, perv.."

"So it was the piledriver. Joseph, you dirty boy." Tyler hits Brendon on the arm again. "Fuck Ty, that was the same spot."

"Good," Tyler says laughing.

"So...he spent the night..? Brendon questions, smirking. 

"Yeah, I'm sure he does that with all of his clients, Bren.."

"Oh I somehow doubt that, Ty. The standard package said nothing about that," Brendon says, winking.

Tyler sighs. "I doubt that means anything."

"I wouldn't say that yet.."

"Okay, well I need some sleep. I'm exhausted," Tyler says standing up from the couch. 

"I bet you are."

Tyler starts walking towards his bedroom. "Bye, Brendon."

"Bye lover boy," Brendon says before walking out of the door.

Tyler gets undressed and climbs into his bed. He falls asleep to the smell of Josh on his pillow and a light smell of vanilla still in the air.

*

A week later Tyler receives an email from paypal saying his transaction was returned. What? Tyler thinks as he is clicking the link. There it is, the same amount that was paid to Josh. Tyler pulls out his phone and calls Josh's number. Disconnected. Huh?

Tyler emails him. Email not sent. Weird.

He goes to Josh's website as a hopeful last resort of contacting him. Website not found. "What is going on?" He says to himself. 

It's just as confusing to both Mark and Brendon when Tyler calls them to tell them what's going on. Brendon asks if Tyler wants him to come over. "No, I'm fine." Tyler insists.

*

That night as he is eating dinner there's a soft knock on his door. "I told Brendon not to come over," Tyler says, annoyed as he makes his way to the door.

He opens the door. "Hi," Josh says smiling.

"Hi," Tyler says back smiling but confused.

Josh pulls him into a hard kiss. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, baby."

Tyler smiles.

 _Baby_.


End file.
